<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Mulder.... by JassyK12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776521">Losing Mulder....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12'>JassyK12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AD Skinner’s story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AD Skinner watches Mulder being abducted and resolves to find him- will he be successful?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AD Kersh/ AD Skinner, AD Skinner/ Agent Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AD Skinner’s story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breaking the news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the show the X Files, nor do I own its characters AD Skinner, Agent Scully or AD Kersh. The show and it’s characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AD Walter Skinner day dejectedly one his car later that night, still in shock over the events that had happened earlier. It was all a blur and happened so far. One minute he was talking to Mulder and laying out the flashlights, the next he looked up and Mulder was no where to be seen. <br/>  Skinner recalled the frantic, foreboding feeling he had as he searched for Mulder in the clearing. But it was to no vail. Mulder has simply disappeared. <br/>   Then Skinner looked ahead as a light flashed and he looked up breathlessly, unable to look away as a UFO rose out of the trees in front of him, flashed its lights and hovered far away. Skinner couldn’t believe it. “Mulder,” was all he could say in anguish as the UFO disappeared into the night sky. <br/>   Now he sat in his car which was parked in the hospital’s parking lot, where Scully had checked in after complaining of feeling chills and generally feeling unwell. Scully, Skinner thought, swallowing hard. He lost Mulder. Scully was counting on him to keep Mulder safe. Now he was gone, all Skinner could feel was remorse that he had let her down by allowing Mulder to go into that clearing by himself. What was I thinking? Skinner moaned with a sigh. He wasn’t thinking, that’s what. Now Mulder was gone because of his thoughtlessness. <br/>  Will Scully ever forgive him? Why should she when Skinner felt he couldn’t forgive himself? I will find him, he thought firmly. She needs me to. Skinner looked up in determination. First thing tomorrow, he would get the FBI task force on the case. It was the least he could do for Scully. Skinner took a deep breath and got out of his car before walking into the hospital to visit Scully and break the news to her. He wanted her to hear it from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A sleepless night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skinner sets things in motion in his attempt to find Mulder... will he succeed?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skinner drove back to the FBI Headquarters in DC after visiting Scully in the hospital. He was going to start a task force to start looking for Mulder. Skinner walking in determination to his office and started to make phone calls. It was now 6am, two days after visiting Scully in the hospital and leaving Oregon. <br/>   Just as he finished making a call, a knock on his door startled him. “Come in,” he called out uncertainly. The door opened to reveal AD Alvin Kersh standing there, wiping his glasses with a tissue. “AD Skinner. I was in my office when I heard the news. So I thought I’d come over to offer you my sincerest condolences regarding Agent Mulder,” he said calmly. Skinner looked back warily at his colleague and nodded, unsure if Kersh was being genuine or not. “I thank you for your kind words,” he said before taking a deep breath. <br/>   “No doubt you will be asking for help to find Agent Mulder. My advise as a friend is to drop it,” Kersh told him. Skinner glared back at him. “Drop it?” he repeated dully. Kersh nodded. “You know the term. If it looks bad, it’s bad for the FBI. If you don’t want to drop it, that’s fine. Just don’t say Agent Mulder was taken by UFOs. You understand?” he asked. Skinner glared back at him, surprised and outraged. He was going to protest but stopped when he saw the harsh look in Kersh’s eyes. <br/>  Kersh put his glasses back on and gestured towards Skinner’s phone. “I’ll leave you with your search for help. You know where I am if you need me. I have a feeling you and I will be seeing a lot more of each other in the next few months, Mr Skinner. Just remember what I told you and I’m sure we’ll find Mulder soon enough,” Kersh said pointedly. “Yes Mr Kersh,” Skinner responded weakly before Kersh nodded in satisfaction and left before closing the door behind him. <br/>   Later that night, Skinner travelled back to Oregon, determined to retrace his steps one last time in effort to find Mulder while there was still time and he had to return to his job. Not even Scully knew Skinner was going back to Oregon- he knew she would try and talk him out of it, that it wouldn’t be safe to go back out there after what happened. Plus Skinner didn’t want Scully to worry and upset her pregnancy. <br/>   So here he was, driving in the dead of night in a rental car he got from the airport after a short flight over earlier that evening. Skinner traces the map on his passenger seat and followed the long straight roads towards the woods where Mulder went missing. Once he reached the eerie woods Skinner parked his car by the side of the road and reached behind him in the backseat of the car for his flashlight. <br/>  Once he located it he grabbed it and got out of the car. He took a deep breath, feeling nervous as he remembered it was only two days ago that Mulder was with him. <br/>  Skinner knew that as with most missing person’s case, the longer the person had gone missing, the less likely it is that they would be found alive, hence why Skinner went back to the woods as quickly as he could. As time ticked by he could feel Mulder slip further and further from him, and the chances of finding him alive and well were slimming. But Mulder’s case was different, Skinner thought to himself as he carefully crossed the empty road with his flashlight shining in front of him. He was abducted. I know he was, I saw it, he thought to himself in anger and frustration. There was no telling when or if Mulder would ever be found alive and in one piece. <br/>   With a deep breath Skinner looked around the outskirts of the woods and to his dismay there were already police caution tape around the woods, making it hard to enter the woods without alerting authorities. Skinner looked around him carefully to make sure a cop wasn’t there. The coast was clear so Skinner ploughed on ahead, stepping under the tape as he did so. But as soon as he turned a corner, another flashlight appeared and shone on him. Darn it, Skinner thought in frustration. <br/>   “Stop Right there. Can’t you read? This area is out of bounds to the public,” a gruff voice said angrily from behind Skinner. Skinner turned round and shone his flashlight at the approaching figure- a sheriff. “I’m sheriff Burns. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” the sherif demanded. With a sigh, Skinner held up his FBI badge. <br/>   “A Fed? Why are you out here? Don’t you know it’s cordoned off?” The sheriff asked. “I was a witness to what happened here. I’m on FBI business,” Skinner told him lamely. The Sheriff nodded. “Be that as it may, this area is still blocked. I’m gonna have to ask you to turn around and go back to where you started from sir,” the Sheriff told him. Skinner didn’t feel like arguing, so he simply nodded and made his way back across the road and to his car. Scully was not going to like this. Then a thought hit him. Would the Sheriff tell his superiors that he was here? That would get him into major trouble if the morning’s meeting with Kersh was to go by. <br/>    Skinner turned on the ignition and prepared himself to go home. What was he going to tell Scully? That he let her down again? Skinner didn’t want to give Scully more bad news that might potentially cause a strain on her pregnancy. <br/>   He decided not tell her until it was absolutely necessary for him to do so. He hated keeping things from Scully, but he felt not telling her this was in her own best interests, he decided. Mulder would never forgive him if he failed Scully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>